Closures are employed to selectively prevent or permit communication between the exterior and interior of a system (e.g., machine, equipment, containment system (including bottles and pouches), etc.) through an opening in the system. A typical closure includes a (1) receiving structure (e.g., a body, base, fitment, etc.) at an opening to the system interior, and (2) a closing element (e.g., a lid, cover, overcap, etc.).
The receiving structure can typically be either (1) a separate structure that (a) can be attached at such a system opening, and (b) defines at least one access passage through the receiving structure for communicating through such a system opening with the interior of such a system, or (2) an integral structure that is a unitary portion of such a system and that defines at least one access passage through the integral structure such that the access passage functions as the opening, per se, to the system.
The closing element typically accommodates movement relative to the receiving structure access passage between (1) a fully closed position occluding the access passage, and (2) an open position at least partially exposing the access passage.
The inventor of the present invention has determined that it would be desirable to provide an improved assembly of a closing element and receiving structure which would readily provide the user with an indication or evidence of a prior attempt to open or tamper with the assembly.
It would additionally be beneficial if such an improved assembly could be relatively easily operated, without requiring an unusually complex manipulation or series of manipulations.
It would also be beneficial if the components of such an improved assembly could be relatively easy to manufacture and assemble.
Further, it would be desirable if such an improved assembly could be opened without generating smaller, separate waste pieces.